Problem in New York City
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: Matilda wondered through the streets of New York as she had won a trip there and was taking full advantage of the "all expenses paid" part of the trip." Rated T for mention of Drugs


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade as in the franchise, but I do own my idea, this takes place after G-Revolution and Mathilda gets a trip to New York.

* * *

**_Problem in New York City - Chapter 1_**

Matilda wondered through the streets of New York as she had won a trip there and was taking full advantage of the "all expenses paid" part of the trip.

The summer sun beat down on the streets of New York meaning that Mathilda had, had to wear a hat which she wasn't accustomed to.

"And this ladies and gentlemen was the sight at which The World Beyblading Champion, Tyson, managed to defeat Rick with the help of his friend Daichi!"

Mathilda rolled her eyes at the travel guide who was leading her and several others through the streets of New York.

'Sometimes I just wanna trip him up...' Mathilda's thoughts seemed to wonder over to an alleyway that she could hear beyblade sounds from, her ears perked up and she raced over to the sounds.

Mathilda blinked as she arrived at the sight of the battlefield, standing in front of her with his back to her was Kai Hiwatari and on the other side was Rick Anderson, she couldn't have been seeing it right could she?

"Oh lookie here Kai, your girlfriend has arrived" Rick Anderson chuckled as he watched Mathilda go slightly red while Kai Hiwatari smirked.

"In your dreams Rick" Kai began to laugh as his beyblade Dranzer picked up the pace and knocked into Rick's Rock Bison beyblade, making it fly into a wall, forcing it to stop spinning.

"My Rock Bison!" Rick twirled around just to see his beyblade stopped and not moving, Kai on the other hand chuckled and his beyblade returned to his right hand.

Mathilda carried on past Kai and Rick as they started to argue about something or other that she couldn't make out, not that she would want to either.

Carrying on through the back alleyways of New York she saw some things that most people, should never see and other things that normal people see on a daily basis.

Some kids were smoking while others were simply passing balls around with each other. Mathilda paid them little to no attention until she felt something underneath her foot.

"Huh?" She blinked and looked down at her foot and saw a syringe sitting there, she bent down and picked it up and studying it closely couldn't find much to be wrong with it.

"I wonder what this is doing here..." She looked around several times and then poked it a few times, seemed to be a normal every-day syringe.

She looked around making sure that no-one was looking at her and she went into a darkened alleyway, she was sure that the travel guide would come looking for her soon, she didn't usually go wondering off by herself.

Mathilda looked down at the Syringe, now there was several dangerous things that could be done with them... and Mathilda didn't exactly want to take the risk but, something inside of her was curious...curious as to what was inside the syringe.

"Well...only one way to find out..." Mathilda gulped and then rolled up her sleave and felt for her veins, something in her mind was screaming at her to stop but she shook her head and carried on anyways.

"3...2...1...Here we go!" She plunged the syringe into her arm and straight into her vein, which quickly resulted in lots of metallic red blood spilling out from her arm and she dropped the syringe and fell to her knees. "Owww!!" She screamed as she fell onto her knees and the syringe rolled away from her.

All of a sudden inside her head there was a ton of emotions that she couldn't control, most of which were screaming at her for being such an idiot while all the rest of her was visualising pink bunnies running around in front of her.

"Whatesh...then...helli?" Mathilda whispered as the rest of her hit the floor just as she could hear the footsteps of some people running towards her just as she blanked out.

Mathilda slowly opened her eyes several hours later only to see the white room of a hospital, she rose her right hand and held her head with it. "What the?" She looked to her right and noticed that none other Kai Hiwatari was sat in the chair looking back at her.

"Kai?" She whispered very weakily and he narrowed his eyes at her, making her cringe somewhat.

"Do you realise what happened out there in those backstreets Mathilda?" Kai's scournful voice was like a voice telling a child that he'd robbed candy from a store and Mathilda was that child.

Mathilda shook her head several times. "No Kai...why...is it bad?"

Kai nodded his head solemly, and reached over to Mathilda with a chart in his hand. "You see this?" Mathilda nodded her head. "This is a list of drugs" Mathilda looked to Kai with a look of shock. "But I didn't take any drugs!"

Kai sighed, this was going to be a VERY long day, what was left of it anyways, he then pointed to one of the drugs on the chart one of the very dangerous drugs.

"Listen... in that syringe you took a very powerful drug called Methadine, which is a combination of both Cannabis and Heroin along side Yellowslide, which is an extremely powerful American drug used for knocking out patients when they don't want to agree with what the doctor is saying...are you with me so far?"

Mathilda nodded her head at Kai, so what had been in the syringe was a drug after all... why hadn't she listened to those voices in her head!?

Kai sighed at Mathilda. "Now... if me and Rick hadn't found you when we did... you could have ended up infertile"

Mathilda's eyes widened as what Kai said dawned on her. "Or worse... you could be dead around about now, I called Miguel and the others... they will be here within the hour"

"How the?" Mathilda started but Kai cut her off. "Oliver is giving them a lift in his private learjet..."

Mathilda blinked. "Who's Oliver?"

Kai smirked at her. "A friend of the Bladebreakers since before we became world champion beybladers...anyway the point is you need to think about what you've done to yourself, you won't be allowed outside the hospital for several weeks, so I suggest you get comfortable Mathilda"

Mathilda blinked as Kai stood up and began to walk out of the room with the chart in his hand, he then stopped at the doorframe. "Now, I don't want to see you in a hospital again Mathilda, otherwise it will be me who ends up following you everywhere you go"

Mathilda nodded her head and Kai left her room with her hat in his right hand, shutting the door behind himself with a loud bang making the bubblegum haired girl jump before she could say anything.

She sighed as she looked down at her hands, they were covered in scars from the syringe. "Why didn't I listen to the voices telling me to stop?"

* * *

Chapter 1 completed...please tell me what you thought!


End file.
